


Sleep, the Time will Come

by SansThePacifist



Series: Naruto Stories [29]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Ah i just realized this is probably inspired by one of sloanes stories, Angst, BAMF Uchiha Obito, Everyone is dead except for Obito and Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi-centric, He basically controls nature??, I tried for body horror, Juubito, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Me? Write angst? It's more likely than you'd think, Talk of reincarnation, Uchiha Obito Lives, i dont know if it worked though, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: “Look at me,” Obito commanded, making the plants turn to face him, the world freeze, making the wind become nothing but a whisper, the ocean change its tides to reach him. Water soaked his feet- his sandals long-gone, worn away by the passages of time- and he shivered. “Face me.” Kakashi ignored him, watching the rivers eat at the world with dead eyes.“Kakashi,” The monster breathed, cupping his cheek and turning his head to face it. Kakashi closed his eyes, unable to face the beast that his love had become. “Are you still upset about losing the war?”The sound of waves crashing and new creatures calling for each other was all that would answer him.





	Sleep, the Time will Come

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recreation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219640) by [beetlebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlebee/pseuds/beetlebee). 



> Day 10; Rin | Juubito

Obito had always been something different. He was louder, happier, someone who didn't judge him by his father. Then he died.

Well, at least they thought he did. Kakashi wondered if, maybe, he should have. It was a terrible thought to have, he knew, but seeing him change into something else had terrified him.

He wasn't the young boy he used to know, instead a man with teal scales protruding from his skin. He was humanoid, despite the asymmetrical horns coming from his temples.

It had seemed like he had a cloak, but something in him knew that it was tails. Five more tails- they almost looked like spikes, if it weren't for the fact they weren't sharp- surrounded his head, almost reminiscent of the collar on Minato-sensei's cloak. Two of said tails had red flames on the tips, flickering with emotion.

Kakashi wondered if it was his fault that Obito turned into such a… A _monster._

Obito ~~not Obito~~ grinned, sharp teeth put on display, and pulled Kakashi close.

It felt horribly wrong.

Obito wasn't supposed to have such sharp teeth, Obito wasn't supposed to be so cold to the touch, Obito was dead. Obito was supposed to be dead.

The ghost, the _beast,_ pressed it's head into the crook of the Hatake's neck and breathed ice onto his soul. He forced himself not to shake, everything within him screaming against the touch, and looked away.

The monster hummed and the ground shook, any flowers left turning to dust and the clouds in the skies running by faster than it had within Itachi's tsukuyomi. It was dizzying, it was wrong.

Everything about it was wrong.

The orbs around Obito were full of void, dark and all encompassing, nothing and everything all at once. They followed the monsters every whim and command, like servants without mind or spirit. Something in him wondered if they were souls of people of whom Obito had killed that had forced to follow his desires. He hoped not.

The dust turned into water and the water burrowed itself into the sand, dissolving all it touched and growing with each drop. He watched the battle field be turned into an ocean, watched animals begin to flourish, watched new plants grow. He watched everything die as Obito held him close, like a snake stealing his warmth, as the world became unrecognizable.

Sakura would have loved all these knew plants, he thought dully, Obito told him they could be used to heal.

 

“Look at me,” Obito commanded, making the plants turn to face him, the world freeze, making the wind become nothing but a whisper, the ocean change its tides to reach him. Water soaked his feet- his sandals long-gone, worn away by the passages of time- and he shivered. “Face me.” Kakashi ignored him, watching the rivers eat at the world with dead eyes.

“Kakashi,” The monster breathed, cupping his cheek and turning his head to face it. Kakashi closed his eyes, unable to face the beast that his love had become. “Are you still upset about losing the war?”

The sound of waves crashing and new creatures calling for each other was all that would answer him.

“I told you that it was for their own good. Soon, they will be brought to life again.” If his students were still living, would they have been married? “I will reincarnate them all into the perfect world, where Minato-sensei and Kushina-san would live to have a happy family, where Rin would become the best medic.”

Kakashi could feel the breath of mountains fan against his lips and his eyes opened to see a man who should have died billions of years ago in front of him, mouth only inches away.

“Where you wouldn't have been broken by such a horrible system.”

The Jinchuriki leaned until their noses touched, but Kakashi couldn't looks away, couldn't force himself to do anything but let the tears in his eyes fall.

Obito smiled.

“Where we could have been happily in love, married even.”

A thumb brushed against his cheek, wiping a tear away as Obito cooed.

“Now, rest. The time will come soon.”

Cold lips pressed against his and his eyes closed, limbs became heavy.

For the first time in longer than any human would be able to count, Hatake Kakashi slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check beetlebee (or Sloaners) out!!  
> She is super nice and her art is really, really pretty! Her stories, too, hold a lot of depth to them and I am not ashamed to say that I have reread some of their stories countless times.  
> They tend to draw or write fluffy/humorous things, but when they _do_ write angst?  
>  ** _OOMPH_**


End file.
